A Gift From The Stars Above
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Sora and Taichi spend a wonderful Christmas Eve together. Taiora.


Psycho Moon: I doesn't own Digimon.  
  
Uniemon: She, also, doesn't own the song 'A Gift From The Stars Above'.  
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy.  
  
A Gift from the Stars Above  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Sora smiled to herself. It has been ten years since that Christmas where Arukenimon and Mummymon attacked Yamato's concert. She was going out with Yamato at the time, but about a year after that, they broke up. About a year after they broke up, she FINALLY saw the love Taichi had for her all along. She was now on her way, through the snow, to the park, where she was supposed to meet Taichi for a date. The moon glowed down on her as she walked, as if to say 'It's a lovely night to be with Taichi!'  
  
See the snow making evening seem so bright  
  
See the glow of the glistening moonlight  
  
Sora stopped when she saw Taichi standing under a tree in the park. Their meeting place... the same tree since they were eleven... that is where they met for digidestined meetings and dates. Taichi looked up and smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Where to?" asked Sora.  
  
"It's a surprise!" he whispered.  
  
Seems as though it was meant for us tonight  
  
It's a gift from the stars above  
  
As they walked, they saw many decorated house, with lights and wreaths and such. It made Sora smile remembering Christmas like it was when she was little.   
  
Then, the wind blew a little bit. Even when it was cold outside, the warmth Christmas brought made it feel warm.  
  
Lights are twinkling on the snow, beauty everywhere  
  
Crisp and cool the wind does blow, warmth still fills the air  
  
Just then it began to snow. Soft little flakes all over. Sora and Taichi smiled because it was perfect. Sora, then, laughed and started playing in it, like she was still in 2nd grade.  
  
Falling flakes, snowy feathers floating down  
  
Icy lakes, mountains wear a snowy crown  
  
My heart makes such a joyful, leaping sound  
  
It's a gift from the stars above  
  
Taichi laughed as Sora threw a snowball at him. "Come on, Sora! We're almost there!"  
  
Sora smiled bigger. "Taichi- chan..." she said sweetly. "Where are we going?"  
  
"There!" said Taichi pointing to a frozen over lake. He pulled out two pairs of ice skates from his backpack.   
  
"Ice skating?" Sora yelled. "How did you know I like to ice skate?"  
  
"A little bird told me..." Taichi laughed.  
  
"Biyomon..." Sora laughed.  
  
Jubilee in this winter paradise, you and me skating slowly on the ice  
  
Could it be someone planned this spot so nice  
  
It's a gift from the stars above  
  
Sora and Taichi skated for about three hours but now it was time to leave. It was getting late and Sora was cold. As they walked, Sora heard a bell jingling not fare away. It reminded her about when she was little and Taichi came over on Christmas Eve with his family for a bit. They would always try to sneak a peek at Sora's presents but it never worked. They were always to busy making cookies or something. Everyone seemed to be so happy then... Sora smiled because... that was her most favorite Christmas memory of all.  
  
Taichi smiled too. "Those were good times..." he said as if he had read her mind.  
  
Sleigh bells jingle down the lane, bringing smiles of joys  
  
Presents wrapped in cellophane just for girls and boys  
  
Family fun as we gather round the tree  
  
Everyone seems to be quite filled with glee  
  
Sora's thoughts slipped to something else though. The thought of her as a child made her think of what her children would be like. She could only imagine... she hoped one day she would get married and have kids soon.  
  
Children run for the presents they might see  
  
It's a gift from the stars above  
  
Taichi stopped at Sora's door to her apartment and smiled. "I was going to wait till tomorrow but I can't... Christmas is too far away... Sora..." said Taichi as he bent down on his knee and took out a small box. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh... TAICHI!!!!!!!!" Sora stared to cry. "Yes! Yes I will!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sora."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Taichi."  
  
It's a gift from the stars above 


End file.
